


The Last Hope

by Birds2Fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds2Fish/pseuds/Birds2Fish
Summary: He can hear them. Screaming.





	The Last Hope

As Rowena gestures, the light of a hundred thousand souls stream into him.  
And then…  
He hears them.  
Screaming.  
Shouting.  
In agony.  
In fear.  
Ripped from their homes or from the Veil.  
The thousands of souls pours into him. The Vessel for all. To save the world from the Darkness. The Last Hope.  
He gasps at the vast weight of the souls. He bears them, as Atlas bore the Sky.  
But the weight, in its immenseness, is insignificant. Absorbing thousands of souls is meager, compared to the forty years of torture poured on his soul in Hell.  
It’s trifling, to hear them scream, as he walks to confront Amara. But how can she not hear them with how loud they are? He drones out the screams, focusing on the scene before him, as he watches God and his sister meet. Witnessing the forgiveness and understanding passing between the Alpha and Omega. The world is still standing and he is filled with voices.  
And then…  
They are gone, and it is only his voice.  
“…Mom?”


End file.
